The definition of a stalker
by Ravens Black Rose
Summary: Pitch starts to chase Jack down from the shadows, not sure when or why he became so infatuated with him. It all started out through his want to find Jack's weaknesses; and without knowing, Jack makes Pitch fall for him. (Could become M rated. Full summary inside)
1. Free Falling

**Summary:**  
Pitch starts to chase Jack down from the shadows, not sure when or why he became so infatuated with him. It all started out through his want to find Jack's weaknesses; and over and over, without knowing, Jack makes Pitch fall for him.

Pitch is being stalkerish, Tooth finds out and at first tries to warn Jack, but somehow ends up doing the opposite and things happen leading to... other things...

Poor Pitch is lost in his own feelings that he has never experienced before... Doesn't help that the one he's pining over will only become stuck in the same situation.

(slightly OOC Pitch who is head over heals for a certain silver haired teen, a protective but understanding Tooth who gives Pitch a chance of sorts, and Jack who is just, well, confused.)

Disclaimers:  
-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just _this_ story and it's concept.

Story I suppose is slightly inspired by the Three days grace song 'over and over'.

Cover is just a screenshot from the movie for now but I'm drawing something for this story and once it's done I'll be using that.

 **Warning!** this story contains : gay sexual behaviour, obsessive stalker behaviour, and some strong language. (Story currently rated T but could become M rated in future.)

* * *

 **The definition of a stalker**

Part 1:  
Free falling

Jack laughed out happily, as he dodged and threw snowballs around with elegant ease.  
And hidden in the shadow of the near by fountain, was Pitch. _Again._  
He'd lost count now of how many times he had now spied on the Frost boy who both infuriated and entranced him.  
At first, he'd begun to follow him, once he had gained back some portion of the power he had before his... _defeat_ , in hope to find out more about him. To see his weaknesses and study more deeply his fears. He'd held an infuriating hatred for the boy and had wanted nothing more than to slowly and painfully drown him in his worst, most terrifying fears for what he had done to him. But. But... Something happened along the way. Something he had not expected and could not have prepared himself for. He found himself addicted to watching him. Addicted to that damn childish, fun loving, cheeky, happy grin that always covered his damn pretty and handsome little stupid face.  
Oh how he had _loathed_ the boy! But now, now he loathed himself for such incredibly ludicrous thoughts; such as the ones he was having right now as he admired the young man's flexible, lovely little body.  
He watched as Jack spun in the air, his tight doeskin pants clinging nicely to his well shaped a- No! Nonononononono! He was doing it again! How could he be thinking things like this about his annoying little enemy?! No!  
He looked away covering his face, taking in a deep breath as he tried to pull himself together and ignore the longing to touch that nice little ass that the pants he wore showed off so well. But as what had become the usual, he ended up looking back over to him again, seeing this time that sickeningly wonderful innocent smile before hearing his giggles turn in to laughter once again as a snowball hit it's target.

No matter how many times he tried not to, he found himself searching through the shadows for that oh so enticing silhouette.  
No matter how many times he tried not to, he still fell for him, over and over. From the boy's beautiful blue eyes, to his cheeky grin, to his delicate yet strong body, to his personality and character; Pitch had fallen, and he'd fallen hard, no matter how much he hated it, it was the cold, dark, truth.

So he followed for days and days, and tried to come up with a way of talking to the boy without it equalling a fight. He wished he could find a way to get the boy on his side, but with all that had happened, the fact that Jack was now a Guardian and that Pitch only had a small fraction of his strength and power at this point compared to before, it seemed the odds were stacked so high against him he should just forget that idea all together. For now at least. But how on earth was he going to talk to him and be able to have a somewhat normal conversation? He knew that the moment he'd show himself to the boy he would try to attack, or not listen to a thing he would say, thinking it was some sort of a trap, trick or plan; before flying off to the other Guardians who would then likely track him down and force him back in to his lair for another year or more...

So he continued to wait, in hope of finding a way; just a way to say hello without being frozen on the spot, whether from the boy's powers, or from his own idiotic feelings.

One day he was in a rather bad mood as he continued his daily routine of watching Jack do... well whatever he was up to by the time Pitch, unknowingly to the winter sprite, dropped by for a secret one sided visit.  
The reason for his bad mood only made him more grouchy than he initially was. Because what had made his anger in the first place was something that should not have angered him, but delighted him. And the fact that he found it did not delight him only made him more angered than he had been to begin with. And It should make him angry, since what had started it was the sight of a non believing child running straight through Jack, who had not expected the little girl to not see him, as it looked like she was running to him like those who did believe often did when they saw Jack. It _should_ make Pitch happy, to see his stupid smirk wiped off his arrogant face. To watch as he fell to his knees and held his own chest as not a single eye glanced his way; as if he did _not exist_. For the frost spirit, Guardian of fun, to feel how Pitch felt and to know there were still many who didn't believe and couldn't see him. To have him feel that he was still alone after refusing Pitch's offer. Pitch _should_ be happy, but instead it hurt. He found himself wanting to go over and hug him to his chest; to coo sweet words in his ear and tell him everything was fine and he, Pitch Black, would always believe in Jack Frost.  
He would be sending a particularly strong Nightmare the girl's way tonight. One involving Jack in an effort to get her to believe in him. Though Jack would most likely not approve of such a way of gaining believers, Pitch knew it would work. Even if it made the girl scared of Jack, at least she would believe, and who was to say that that fear she would feel the first time she would see him could not be turned in to something else by the teen? After all, he _had_ done it before. He had turned smouldering fear in to fun and laughter... But in a way that was something else that attracted Pitch to the brat. He was not frightened so easily, and in his own way, only if he _wanted_ , he _could_ induce fear. He had the ability too. And if he wanted such a thing _oh_ how it would make Pitch's day! But he knew better than that. He knew now that that was not a possible want that Jack Frost could have. He just wanted to have fun and make others smile. Pitch supposed he could always try corrupting him. Slowly, sneakily feeding him dark sand laced with his evil intent, but no. He _had_ thought about it, how it could possibly tip the scales in his favour, give him the companion he longed for and help him gain back ten fold the power he once had. But no. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't; because Jack was Jack, and he wouldn't change him for the world. If he couldn't see that smile and hear that laugh, to watch him be his stupid loveable annoying self... If it was to have a fearling of sorts who was the opposite of the boy then... He didn't see the point.  
And on this particularly bad day he was having, things only seemed to get worse when night had come to send children to their beds. Usually this would be his time, time when he could create and feed off of their fears. But this night something happened as he stupidly was not fully hidden in shadow, and a little fairy saw him.  
She squeaked in fear before flying off in to the direction of Tooth, who was in a bedroom not to far away.

"Oh dear..." was all he got out before a blur of colour came slamming in to his tall slender frame, sending him in to a wall of an unfortunate building who's bricks crumbled and cracked around him from the force of his body crashing in to it. He was held there, a delicate but strong hand tight around his neck.

" _Pitch..._ " His name came out like it was the most disgusting thing.

"Toothiana... What a wonderful surprise." He laughed nervously, before glancing over the bins on his left to where Jack was. Luckily the boy was far enough away and had not noticed anything. Pitch sighed and looked back at Tooth who was currently looking in the direction Pitch had been, spotting Jack.

"Were you _spying_ on him? Have you been spying on us all this time?!" Anger and a slight shred of fear sang through her voice as disgust shone through her brightly coloured eyes.

"No! No no no no no I, well... You see..." What was he suppose to say? He guessed he could just melt away in to the shadows and escape, but then she would tell Jack what happened, and _all_ the Guardians would know he was back and had been watching at least one of them from the safety of his shadows. He wasn't strong enough to defend himself against them yet. And no longer would he be able to watch Jack safely from the darkness.  
She snarled at him before turning her attention back to Jack in the distance as he played around with one last child who had yet to go home. She was about to call out to him, and Pitch had to do something, had to stop her!  
"W-wait! Please don't tell him! _Please_!" Begging... The _Boogieman_ was begging the _Tooth fairly_... what a pathetic thing but he just couldn't let her tell him he was there watching him!

"And why on earth should I not..?!" Her voice came out in a low growl as her grip tightened, making it harder for Pitch to talk; or breath for that matter.

"Because... well... Let's just say I'm not exactly up to anything; I've not been watching all of you, per se..."

"So you've just been spying on Jack? How is that any better?! It's more reason for me to call him so he can beat you up himself!"

"Not _spying_ , really... more like _admiring from afar_..?"

"That's still spyi-! Wait... did you say _admiring.._?"  
Cover blown. Pitch stared at her with wide nearly innocent eyes, unsure what to do or say next.  
"W-when you say admiring..." Pitch laughed nervously again and Tooth could of sworn his cheeks had gone a shade redder.  
"So... You've been stalking him?! I'm not sure which is worse! You're nothing but a creepy old pervert!" She looked angrier all of a sudden and Pitch began to worry what the outcome of all this would be.

"Okay, look, I... I didn't choose this stupid feeling alright! I have no idea where it came from or why it's there and I loath myself for feeling it just as much as you loath me. I've never had this feeling before and I'm not sure what it means, but I... I..."

"You have a crush on him, don't you..." Her words weren't really a question, more of a confirmation as she watched his eyes get a little wider. She let go of his neck letting him slide to the floor in a sitting position, sure he wouldn't run when he wanted to make sure she wouldn't say anything. Bringing his hands to his throat he coughed a few times before looking up at her.  
"And how long have you been _admiring_ him as you put it?"

"er... a- a while? I have not exactly counted the moons..." Why was he stuttering so much? he shouldn't be stuttering at all! Her arms were crossed over her feathered chest and she stared down at him, a flicker of interest and curiosity in her eyes at the thought of the King of Nightmares actually having a crush on a certain male Guardian; or anyone at all.  
"Listen... I know how it seems, and I never wanted these... _feelings_. But I'm not up to anything, I give my word." He held his hands up innocently, hoping she would believe him. Though he would never admit that in the beginning he _was_ up to something and wanted revenge... But the tides had changed now, and he just wanted one thing right now and he hoped with all his black heart that she would have just a flicker of empathy or understanding for him.  
She continued to stare down at him and he put his hands down, before sighing and looking down at his own palms before glancing once more over at the teen who was now saying his goodbye to the last child who went on his way home.

"I... never thought you were capable of such... emotions." She wasn't a hundred percent sure if this was true yet, but she wanted to know.

"Yes, well nether was I... But then again, I never really got to talk to anyone much or see someone who could see me without them either running away in fright of towards me with anger and a want to destroy me for merely being who I am and doing what I was made to do." Somehow Tooth felt something stab at her heart, gnawing at the back of her mind, but she couldn't tell what the feeling was exactly. It couldn't be that she was feeling bad for him, could it?  
"I just... I suppose there was something there before, before he joined you. A pathetic flicker of hope that maybe someone would want to be on my side; to not be alone anymore. The amount of hurt I felt when he rejected my offer to join forces, to be a family like you Guardians, was something I hadn't exactly expected. I surfaced from my lair when enough of my strength had returned from the battle, and I saw him at the lake, sat up in a tree, sleeping. I just stood there, staring at his stupid face, not knowing what to do. And I've been watching him since then, just trying to understand..." It wasn't all completely true, he had tried to give the boy a nightmare once he had come back to his sense and found he did not yet have the power to do so yet, so followed him at first to find his weaknesses and study his fears. He thought it best to leave that part out.  
"I found myself falling further, and now, here I am. Pathetic. Week and pining over some boy whom I've hurt and who hurt me back and who would most likely do so again given the chance." Pitch rested his head in his hands, sighing again.  
"I'm... just _wrong_ , I know. I understand that, I do. I'm nothing but a misery; pathetic, cruel and a freak." Why, why was he saying all of this? He had given up at last, perhaps...

"No..." Pitch lifted his head quickly to look her in the eyes.

"What?"

"I think... More than anything, your just lost, broken. Lonely." Pitch was confused and stared up at her as she floated there, her anger burnt down to more of a slight irritation now. He looked away not sure what to do. And then a familiar voice called out to Tooth.

"Tooth! Tooth is that you?" Pitch was sat behind some bins and from where Toothiana was floating Jack must only just see her so he couldn't of spotted Pitch yet. He looked alarmingly back up in to Tooth's eyes that flicked between Pitch and the approaching winter spirit.

"Hide."

"Wha-?"

"Just hide..."

"... Thank you..." He melted in to the shadows, but did not disappear all together, waiting to see what she would do.

"Hey, Tooth!"

"Hello, Jack. How are you?" All signs of anger were gone and she smiled sweetly at Jack.

"Good. You?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm wonderful. I just got the most wonderfully beautifully white canine! Would you like to see it?"

"Oh, erm, no thanks, that's fine." He laughed a little nervously, not really wanting to see some kid's slimy and possible bloody tooth and to have the fairy go on and on about how pretty it was.  
They exchanged a little small talk about there days before deciding to part ways for the night.  
"Well..., I guess I'll see you at the next meeting at North's in a couple of days then?"

"Alright, Jack. I'll see you then!"

"Okay, bye!" He flew upward and then to his left over the buildings and away from the unnoticed Pitch and Tooth who waved her goodbye. Once he was out of sight, Tooth turned back to the shadows of the bins, he supposed she guessed he would wait to see what she would do.

"If you dare hurt him in any way, I'll hurt you in ways you can't even see in the worst of those horrible nightmares you create." Pitch cringed internally at the thought, but couldn't help the thank you that slipped from his lips again as he let himself be seen once more. Standing to his full height, he scratched the back of his head and couldn't help but wonder...

"Why? Why did you decide not to say anything?"

"I'm... not sure." They stared at each other for a few seconds in silence before Tooth spoke again.  
"Pitch, why haven't you said anything to Jack instead of stalking him?"

"And how am I suppose to do that, exactly? He'll want to kill me the moment he sets eyes on me!"

"So did I, but, here we are, speaking... Don't you think it's worth trying?"

"Well I... Wait, why would you want me to speak to him? Wouldn't that be a bad thing for your enemy to be going after your comrade?" Tooth thought for a second. Yes, it was true, but... never had she seen Pitch act the way he was acting now. Perhaps their enemy did not have to be their enemy after all..? Maybe there was a slither of hope for him that until now had been left unseen? Unnoticed from the lack of that one person who has seemingly managed to warm, or should it be _cool_ , the Boogieman's heart.

"What would you do, if Jack accepted that you like him? What if he wanted to be with you?"

"I... Haven't thought that far ahead, to be honest." Well not completely honest... he'd thought of how lovely that soft looking porcelain skin would feel under his fingers and the things he would do to that sweet little body. But again that was something he wasn't going to mention if he wanted to keep his head.  
"If you're implying that I might hurt him or want to change him or force him to do certain things then I would never do anything of the sort."

"No?

"Of course not! For one I believe in consent! Second, If I were to change him in any way then what would be the point? He would no longer be the Jack that I have fallen in- ...that I have fallen for." He corrected himself. Not really sure about saying the _L_ word. Tooth had a small grin on her face now.

"You really are quit surprising, Pitch." She smiled wider when Pitch just stared unsure what to do. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to give Pitch this chance and not to warn Jack. But something told her that Pitch wasn't going to be a threat this time. He seemed... different. Maybe the new feeling he was experiencing could change him for the better, maybe Jack could change him for the better? But then, what if...  
"But, what will you do if he rejects you? If he continues rejecting you? He may not like men, for one, let alone his enemy." This came out quieter, as if she was unsure of saying it. The thing is, if Jack were to reject him, what if Pitch reacted badly? Perhaps he could become more a threat than he was once before... Pitch balled his fists at his sides and looked away from her gaze.

"I... don't know. However, It wouldn't be a surprise to me in the slightest. After all, why would anybody care for a thing like me? I wouldn't blame him if he spat on me for confessing to him. I have thought and thought about talking to him, but how exactly do I do that? This is why I follow and watch him. I'm sure it's the best thing I can get. I'll ruin it for myself if I do anything more. I know it sounds... _bad_ , but perhaps it is best I remain hidden in the shadows, away from bothering others with my presence. It's best for everyone after all. So I ask you again, please don't say anything about this, just... leave me to my musing and I won't bother anybody." At least, not for now.

"Pitch, talk to him. And remember what I said, don't you dare hurt him!" At this she began to fly away.

"Wait! So, you're letting me get away? Aren't you afraid of what I could be up to?"

"You're the one with fear as his centre, you tell me." At that she smiles and leaves, confident that she didn't make the wrong choices. But, she _was_ going to tell North and Sandy about what she knew and the curious way Pitch was acting, while asking them to keep on the low about it for the time being. It would be stupid of her to put her full confidence in Pitch black and take zero precautions. No matter how week he was or the difference in his personality. But Bunny would have to wait for that information, seeing as he was the one who hated Pitch the most it seemed. And Jack, well Jack would probably be finding out a different way.

Pitch had been looming around Burgess, thinking, and hating himself for how he felt like he was falling apart at the seems, spilling out his thoughts and feelings to the damn bird all because of a stupid _crush,_ as Toothiana had called it; and the fear of being found out by the said crush.

It had been a few days, and the fairy's words still played over and over in his head. _Talk to him_.  
He was now following Jack around again, but this time from a larger distance, only making sure to be in the same town, village, forest, city, or wherever he may travel next as he tried to figure out what to do.  
He continued to wonder around and brood, until he heard an all to familiar voice shout out in panic. He felt his heart race as fear began to filter to him through the cold air around; a fear of crippling pain. So he ran towards where the shout and the fear had originated from, and saw Jack far away up in the sky, falling. His staff was no longer in his hand and he was falling through the air at a speed that would brake even _his_ bones. Pitch ran in to a shadow to reappear in Jack's own shadow below him on the hard concrete of a pavement.

Jack had covered his eyes with his arms and was bracing himself for the harsh impact. But when he landed, the pain never came, his bones never cracked and his skin never scarped harshly against cruel concrete; and he felt strong arms, one under his legs and the other on his back... Someone had caught him?!  
Pitch was knelt down on one knee, holding Jack tightly to his chest as the boy slowly but surely moved shaking arms away from his own head to stair up at the unlikely saviour.

"Pi... Pitch?!" Pitch's eyes were full of what looked to be concern before turning in to shock and, quickly letting the boy go, placing him on the ground he ran to the closest shadow and disappeared. Jack stared in his direction, stunned, before quickly getting to his feet and spinning around, trying to find any sign of the man, any shadow that would twist bizarrely, a shadow that would appear or disappear all together. But nothing.  
"Pitch..? Pitch, are you still there?! Pitch!" When he still got no sign of him still being present, he sighed.  
"What just happened..?" He then began instead to look for his staff when his empty fingers reminded him it was still missing.

He had been so stupid.

He was messing around in the sky, playing with the wind. He had been trying to go as fast and as high as possible, spinning and flipping as he did so. And he didn't see the plane that was headed straight for him... He saw it too late and, trying to dodge it he only narrowly missed the wing slamming in to his face; but his staff was not so lucky. His staff being quit long was not totally out of the way when he moved and had gotten knocked right out of his hand and went flying away from him. No longer able to fly without the aid of his staff Jack went tumbling down.  
He _had_ fallen a few times before, and never did it injure him terribly; though it hurt like hell. He was so much more resistant that humans and only had a few scratches and bruises or a limp for a day of two before he was better again.  
But _never_ had he fallen from so high up and with only concrete to break his fall, and he was terrified as he saw the hard ground get closer and closer, able to do nothing apart from scream in horror and fold his arms around his head as his body sped up on it's way down. He saw himself smash down in a bloody and broken heap; he imagined hearing his bones creak and crack and seeing his own blood pool around him as he lay barely able to move or make a sound with no one there to help him; all alone. But, when he was sure the crushing pain would strike and his fear became the only feeling throughout his body, instead of the cruel contact of concrete, he felt warm strong arms catch him. And nothing had prepared him for what his eyes saw next. His saviour was... _Pitch Black_... The Boogieman!

As he searched for his staff the confusion prodded at his mind.  
Why? Why the hell would _Pitch_ of all creatures in the universe save _Jack_?! The Nightmare King hated Jack with a passion! He had reason to. So why... just _why_? He thought that if Pitch Black was around he would stand on the side lines laughing at him as he struggled to breath and as he tried to crawl away, before using this opportunity to either end his life, or take him prisoner and do who knows what to him. Not save him, leaving him unharmed, before running off.  
He wasn't getting anywhere in finding his staff and angrily kicked at a random rock before sighing and flopping down on the frosted grass of the park he had walked in to. He lay on his back and stared up at the slightly clouded sky with it's beautiful stars and big bold moon.  
"Hey Manny, maybe you could help me out for once? Whaddya say?" Nothing. Well that's new... Jack sighed and rolled over on his side and... OH MY GOD WHEN DID HIS STAFF GET THERE?! He grabbed it not sure at first if it was real or not. He was sure, _certain_ it was definitely not there before! Inspecting it he smiled when he found it undamaged and exactly as it was before it had been knocked out of his grasp. He jumped up to his feet and spun around in circles, looking around but could see no one; and surely the man in the moon was not responsible for it's reappearance...  
"...Pitch..?" he whispered, looking back down at the staff in his hands.

Pitch watched from a dark corner, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. He'd had the boy in his arms and it felt _so right_. And the rush, _oh_ the rush he'd felt. Jack was so very afraid and for once that fear of his echoed harshly in Pitch and he didn't want it to be there, no matter how delectable it should have been. And when he saved him the feeling was just so very lovely as relief filled his heart and mind. If he hadn't gotten there in time... If he hadn't even been close enough to hear and feel the fear, if he were somewhere further away at the time... Pitch shuddered at the thought of his lovely Jack crashing in to the ground from such heights.  
 _His_ Jack.  
Oh dear.  
It's seems the addiction has risen a level.

* * *

Okay, so originally I just wanted to do a quick one shot cause I felt like writing something short cute and random between these two idiots since I'm on holiday and have the time and... so that happened. O-O  
Hope you enjoyed reading the newest baby to my addiction. That is obviously BlackIce.  
Please tell me what you think and if you'd like to see more of this little story~

 **Guys there's a petition for a ROTG 2! Go check out the link on my profile!**

Have a frosty day~


	2. Chilling nightmares & heated daydreams

Well this took a while -_-'  
Sorry 'bout that...  
Hope you enjoy~

Oh, and for those who don't know, I now have an account on AO3 (Archive of our own) where I'll post my current fanfictions like on here, and future things that might be to mature for this site, under the username Psychological_Chocolate~

Disclaimers:  
-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just _this_ story and it's concept.

Cover is just a screenshot from the movie for now, but I'm drawing some things for this story and once I have something I like for the cover I'll use that.

 **Warning!** this story contains : gay sexual behaviour, obsessive stalker behaviour, and some strong language. (Story currently rated T but could become M rated in future.)

* * *

 **The definition of a stalker**

Part 2:  
Chilling nightmares and heated daydreams

After what she had witnessed, Tooth had flown straight to North, getting her fairies to locate Sandy and inform him that he was needed at the Pole as she did so.  
When the Sandman was also present, she explained everything and their jaws dropped at the sudden unimaginable news. 'Shocked' and 'disbelieving' were too soft a words for their reaction. At first they were not sure whether to believe her; and when they eventually did, they both wanted to hunt the Boogieman down. But she managed to keep them calm, and explained why she had not done anything about the fact that Pitch seemed to be stalking Jack.  
And they eventually agreed to go along with it.  
They would, for the time being, merely observe Jack and Pitch. Watch Pitch to see how he had, and was, changing; watch Jack to see his own reactions to the situation should it show itself, and make sure he was safe, physically and mentally.  
For now, they would only keep an eye on the situation. Though non of them particularly liked the idea of Pitch Black coming on to Jack, perhaps it was best they do a little spying of their own to see where exactly this was heading.  
If this all meant Pitch would no longer be a threat to them and the children they protect, as long as Jack was not hurt in the process, then maybe this could be a good thing? And this could be a good opportunity to study Pitch and know more about him. The more they knew, the easier it would be to defeat him should they need to once again...

It had been a couple of days since Jack's near collision with a plane, and then a pavement, where his unexpected hero had saved him. He had stayed around the area, looking out for the said _hero_ , but had not seen a single sign showing that Pitch had remained there. Jack didn't understand Pitch's reasons for saving him and wanted to question him. Just wanting to know _why_ , he searched around but couldn't find him and eventually lost his patience, flying off back to Burgess. He decided not to inform the Guardians, because, well... It wasn't like Pitch did anything wrong, right?  
Pitch, though, _was_ still around. But the one he had been watching in the moments when Jack was looking for him, was not _Jack_.  
At this time he was looking on as a certain little girl was having a rather dark nightmare involving a usually bright spirit. The ginger haired girl, around nine years old, squirmed in her purple bed as black sand painted out her dream above her pathetic form. Pitch was smirking as he watched the girl's dream self back up against a tree as a dark version of Jack got closer and closer, singing a few lines from 'The Christmas Song' about Jack frost nipping your nose, in a rather... _creepy_ way. When dream-sand Jack got close enough, he reached out and the girl's arms froze to the dead tree behind her. Slowly, she was frozen alive; and then she woke with a start, on her own in her room, a cold sweat making her feel like the ice had truly been upon her burning skin. Pitch watched from the shadow beneath her bed as the girl ran crying to her parents.  
Look at her; week, pathetic, selfish human brat... How dare she make Jack feel like he did _not exist_! This was the _least_ she deserved!  
Before leaving, an odd feeling of delight fluttering in his stomach from what he felt was an accomplishment in making the child believe, he felt in the mood for bothering the dreams of her brother in the opposite room as well. So with a small sinister grin, he prolonged his fun.  
He would make sure they never walked through his boy ever again.  
Another child will soon believe in Jack Frost...  
Even if it was to fear him, he knew Jack had the power to turn their smouldering fear in to cool fun and laughter. It was one of his best abilities, after all, making others fall for his charming self. Even if it sometimes took a while and... wasn't always on purpose... And no-one knew this better than Pitch Black.

Pitch relocated Jack on a different continent not to long after, watching him as the boy gazed up at the stars from a rooftop. He watched as Jack sat down, legs dangling over the edge, bare feet swinging back and forth.  
Oh how he'd _love_ to pull those legs apart... To play with him then and there, the boy laying on his back, close to the edge and scared of falling off as Pitch touched him... But that was just a fantasy. A secret wish; a perverted reverie. He knew it wouldn't happen. Told himself his thoughts were absurd many a time. Even if he tried it, it would be an incredibly stupid idea for many reasons. But he couldn't stop fantasising about such things... The thoughts tended to suddenly appear in his mind without his wanting of them being there.  
And again more of these thoughts and questions plagued his mind...  
What faces might the boy make if Pitch were to intimately touch him?  
What sounds would come from those thin but soft looking pink-peach lips?  
Would he blush, and if so would it appear more red, or more blue? Perhaps closer to purple...  
Would his pupils dilate?  
Would he call the Boogieman's name? Perhaps he would while grasping on to him and begging for more...  
Pitch sighed and turned away, sitting down behind a tall chimney that he had been hiding behind. He looked down between his legs and moaned. He'd been fantasising a little too much, it seemed; gotten a little too _excited._

Unknown to either him or Jack, the Sandman had noticed the two when flying by and was hidden himself, watching. Luckily for Pitch, the small golden man hadn't noticed the older spirit's over excitement...

Standing again, slowly Pitch turned once more to look the boy's way before leaving to... deal with his _problem_. But Jack was not looking at the stars any more... He was looking straight at _him_! The boy was still sat on the roof's edge but now his head was turned in Pitch's direction and their eyes met..!  
If only Sandy had popcorn right now.  
This was definitely an intriguing situation.  
Ice blue and silver-gold orbs stared at each other for a second before either reacted...

"Pitch..?!" Jack stood and turned to start walking to the other edge of the roof he was on. But before he could jump over to the roof of the opposite house, on which the Boogieman had been sneaking behind the chimney, Pitch had disappeared in to the darkness.  
"H-hey! Wait! ...Pitch? Have you really gone or are you just... hiding? ..." Jack jumped over and looked around but found no further sign of him.  
"This is a... a little weird." Jack scratched the back of his head before slumping down by the chimney with a frustrated grown. And as he rubbed at his face with his palm, he felt something gently brush the hair on the back of his head... Gasping he turned so quickly anyone would think he would break his neck. But nothing, no-one, was there... Standing slowly, he held his staff at the ready.  
Sandy continued to watch, not sure if he should make his presence known or not.  
"Pitch? This is just stupid now... That _was_ you, right?" A little bit of fear was evident in his voice, not understanding why this was happening.  
"If you hear me just show yourself would you?!" Nothing. _Oh_ , what a _surprise_!  
"So, let me guess, you've decided to copycat the moon and watch me without ever bothering to even say a simple hello?!" The boy's fear had now back-flipped to being anger; and Pitch, of course, _was_ still present. And the words Jack said surprised him. So, he was still sore about MIM's way of doing things then? That made the corner of his mouth lift ever so slightly, as he fondly examined the hand he had ever so gently stroked across the boy's soft snow white hair.  
Jack huffed and started pacing.  
"Why do I get the feeling seeing you again isn't just a coincidence of us being in the same place? And since when have you been back up top anyways?" The boy kept muttering whilst he paced the rooftop, and Pitch silently wondered if Jack really did believe he was there listening, or if he had perhaps taken to talking to himself since no-one else seemed to give him any answers. He supposed he could help with that. He had to speak to him eventually anyway...

"I, am nothing like the man in the moon." His irritated voice seemed to echo around Jack, disorientating him as he spun around trying to find where the voice came from.

"Oh?"

"These words are proof enough, are they not?"

"...I suppose you're right. Do you mind maybe showing yourself? I promise I won't freeze you; not unless you make it so I have to anyway."

"As _tempting_ as that sounds I have other things, more important things, to attend to." Jack scoffed at the sarcastic voice.

"More important things, Superman? Got other spirits to save?" At this Pitch gave no answer. And Jack giggled.  
"I'd just, well, I was wondering why..." He sighed before continuing, scratching the back of his head, nearly nervously.  
"Why _did_ you save me?" Pitch was silent, and for a moment Jack thought that perhaps he had already left.  
Sandy didn't understand what Jack was talking about, and his eyes grew wide when Pitch answered.

"I couldn't bare to let you fall..." This time the man's voice was behind him and further away. Turning around Jack spotted him a few roofs away, seeing him turn to leave; and this time Jack let him, not sure what to make of those words. Words in which he searched for a teasing tone, a hint that it was a joke, since it seemed hard to believe, but couldn't find any.  
The sand man, silent and unnoticed, flew away as Jack's gaze was averted towards the direction Pitch had taken. This was interesting, very interesting. Never had he seen Pitch acting this way or saying these things... It was as Tooth had explained. But now there was another piece to add to the story. The most interesting part so far... Pitch had apparently _saved_ Jack... When, where and most importantly _why_ , he didn't know. But Pitch Black, the Boogieman and Nightmare King, the Guardian's _enemy_ , saved a _Guardian_. And it seemed as if he had done so out of fear for Jack and not some kind of evil scheme. Unless... he was pretending to care? But what if he wasn't pretending... It was still so hard to believe, but Sandy was suspicious that this was most definitely _true_...

Jack spent the rest of the night hight up in a tree above his lake, thinking. That last phrase constantly being repeated in his mind...  
'I couldn't bare to let you fall...'  
Pitch couldn't bare the thought of letting Jack fall and crash in to the ground? That's why he saved him? But it still didn't answer the question as to _why_ Pitch couldn't bare it... It didn't truly answer the question he had asked him, did it? Why had he saved him... Because he cared? But why would Pitch care?  
He had so many questions roaming around his brain, and so little answers to go with them. He couldn't stop thinking about it all; no matter how much he just wanted it not to bother him, it did.  
Maybe sleep could clear his head?  
Being a spirit, he didn't need sleep so much, but it had been five or six days since he had last rested and he was starting to get a little tired. So he got comfortable, blocking his staff against the tree trunk, placing it beside him he hooked it over a branch above so it would not fall, and closed his eyes.  
At least this would give his mind a rest from the thoughts of the man who currently invaded it, right?

It was getting close to morning when Pitch appeared at the base of the tree that the frost spirit occupied during his slumber. Looking up at the sleeping boy he told himself he should just leave, that this wasn't a good idea. What if Jack woke up? But then... what if he didn't?  
Ignoring his doubts, his shadows crept up the tree and he appeared beside Jack. Crouching down in front of him as he slept against the tree's trunk, he silently reached out a stone grey hand and brushed silver locks from closed eyes. Oh how easy it would be to give him a nightmare and watch the boy's fears play out in front of him like a film! And how easily he could steal a kiss if he so wished. To touch him and feel the smooth skin of his belly; to moves his hand up to his nipples... Or even better, move his hand down lower, beneath his pants...  
Pitch shook his head. No. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't... _shouldn't_. But he wanted to _so badly_...  
He stroked the boy's cheek gently, so very lightly. He sighed and pulled back his hand. A little peek at his chest couldn't hurt though, right?  
As silent as a light snow fall and just as gentle, he rolled up the boy's hoodie to just below his chest. The boy's porcelain skin looked flawless, soft and smooth and with a hint of muscle underneath, just as Pitch had imagined. His bellybutton was perfect and the top of his hips that protruded slightly from above his pants beautiful. Pitch licked his lips and held back from leaning down to nip and lick at the perfect pale skin. Looking at Jack's face to make sure he was still fast asleep, he slowly pushed the blue material in his grip up higher. But Jack began to stir. He quickly let go of the blue hoodie, letting it fall back over Jack's stomach, and disappeared back in to the shadow of the tree. Jack slowly blinked a few times, waking up, and frowned. Sitting straighter he glanced around before looking down. His hoodie wasn't properly pulled down and showed his lower stomach. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled it down. Why did he have the feeling someone had pulled it up..? But who? Why? Jack shook his head; he must have dreamt the feeling, the feeling of somebody pulling up his hoodie. It must have just rolled it's self up when he slept, right? Yeah... That was it.  
He tried to get back to sleep, but couldn't. A feeling of being watched making him remember what happened with Pitch not to long ago.  
Pitch.  
"D-did he..?" No. Why would Pitch mess with his clothes like this? It was stupid. He was being stupid and thinking to much. His top was like that because of it rolling up when he slept; it probably pulled itself up as he slid down slightly against the trunk of the tree he slept in. Yeah... That _must_ be it.  
The sun had come up by now and Jack still didn't feel like falling back to sleep anyway, so flew off. Maybe he could clear his mind by going and playing in the snow with the kids? It was about time they had another snow day.

Pitch leant against a dark stone wall deep in his lair. A hand between his thighs. He'd held back before, after talking to Jack he'd cooled off. But this time he just couldn't not relieve himself. It had all been to much. What was he thinking? Doing something like that...  
He moved his hand faster and gulped down air as he thought about the teen's body that he had managed to peek at. The boy was driving him mad. He hated himself for his weakness, but just couldn't hate the boy who's fault this all was.  
When he finally felt relief from his sexual tension, he felt like relieving the anger he felt too.  
Some poor child would be having a rather horrifying dream tonight...  
Most likely involving a certain dark frost spirit.

* * *

Well this was a lot later than I thought it would be... I had so much inspiration and it practically wrote itself, and, then, I went back to work and I got stuck on chapter 2 XD  
Work you shit you destroy my inspiration and want to do anything but sleep TT^TT  
FML

Is also kind of short and not the best chapter... but better this than nothing, right? _Right_..?

Please do tell me what you think!  
Your comments inspire me to keep writing~


	3. Storms of downward emotion

Disclaimers:  
-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just _this_ story and it's concept.

Cover is just a screenshot from the movie for now, as I've said I'm drawing some things for this story and if I draw one I'd like as the cover then I'll change it to that, and I've started adding other drawings already in to the story on my AO3 account. Just haven't had a chance to do all of what I want to do yet.

 **Warning!** this story contains : gay sexual behaviour, obsessive stalker behaviour, and some strong language. (Story currently rated T but could become M rated in future.)

* * *

 **The definition of a stalker**

Part 3:  
Storms of downward emotion:  


It had been around a weeks time since Pitch had lost some of his self control and peeked beneath the boy's clothing, and very nearly molested Jack, in his sleep.  
Since that time he'd tried to stay away from him, even if just for a short while, to calm himself and gain back his self control.  
He'd been reckless to do such a thing; what if Jack had caught him in the act? Or even worse... what if Toothiana had caught him again!? He'd begun to wonder about his and the Toothfairy's last meeting. He doubted she would just let him do as he pleased so easily; it just didn't seem... _normal_. And that thought in turn made him wonder if she or another Guardian may be watching him, waiting to see what he was up to.  
Pitch was mad for the white haired forever teenage boy, but he was most definitely not stupid. Thinking it through he knew he would need to be more careful than he had been the last few times. Though in the past week he'd still taken short moments to watch him from the darkest corners, seeing who did not believe... Observing who hurt him. Because he still had this urge to... _show them;_ show them Jack Frost existed. No matter how risky it could become.

Jack, however, had momentarily pushed the thought of their encounters beneath a large pile of snow under an avalanche on a stormy mountain in the back of his befuddled mind.  
He didn't want to be bothered by the thoughts, and he wasn't prepared to just _let it_ bother him. He already had other, harder to ignore, seemingly more important things to bother him as it was.  
He had been feeling rather... dysphoric as of late. Though he made sure not to show it around his believers, or the other Guardians. It seemed the more children that saw him, an equal amount would just go and walk on right through him.  
Before his first believers, he'd never been so close to humans or around humans as much as he was now, so wasn't use to having so many walk through him. And somehow, in the beginning he'd got it in to his head that now that he was a Guardian, that that invisibility and pain would disappear; but he soon learned it didn't... It was nearly worse; thinking that at last he was happy, only to find out he'd been tricked by his own expectations... He still felt lonely somehow; and _dead_. After all that had happened, and a growing feeling in his chest that whispered of how he could never _truly_ belong, it was getting harder to keep up the smiling. Though in some ways he felt happier, and like he had a purpose, and he loved the children and the Guardians; he found he still felt out of place. And lately, for some reason that Jack wasn't sure he wanted to think about, some new believers were appearing, but _they_ , they...  
Jack sighed as he looked down at his frozen reflection in a lake somewhere in Europe.  
Another one; another child had seemingly seen him for the first time, but, instead of smiles and laughter, the sight of him only brought forth wide frightened eyes and screams of terror. What had he done to scare them so badly? Perhaps a human had made another supernatural creepy campfire story, only this time featuring Jack? Maybe something of the sort could be possible... But it just didn't make sense. This hadn't just happened in one town, not even in just one country, but all over the world. And even if by some coincidence rumours and stories had been created in all these different places around the same time, within only a couple of weeks, why would they be so impossibly _terrified_ of him..?  
Believers who were scared of him was never something he wanted. He would rather they not believe in him, than be to afraid to go outside and have fun on a snow day in fear he might be waiting there for them...  
He'd wondered if he should talk to the others about this, but didn't want to bother them when they already had their own work and believers to deal with. Besides, he'd never relied on others before, right? So why should he now?  
It was odd... He had wanted a family since he became the spirit he now was, and yet now that he'd eventually obtained one, it wasn't exactly what he'd imagined... They talked now and then when Jack would visit or when they would come across each other while working; and they all met up from time to time, but only for meetings. And it was rare they'd have time outside of meetings to talk properly, or at least for more than five minutes... He just... didn't feel all that much like a proper member of their family, and so he didn't feel able to ask certain things, or trust them with certain information, even if there was no reason not to trust them.  
After all, wasn't a family suppose to be close and able to communicate and put their full trust in one another? But then... Jack _was_ the new guy, and he himself had become so use to being on his own. He supposed it made sense and that, with time, they could become closer and he wouldn't even need to think before going to them with a problem. But for now at least, he didn't feel he was able to go to them. So he would just have to deal with it.  
Standing, he walked over the frozen lake, dragging his staff along the surface as it let out spiralling patterns of frost as he thought about his next actions. He stopped when he got to the centre and looked up to the dimly lit evening sky. The hand on his staff tightened, and he flew up in to the sky with determination, leaving his doubts behind him.  
He wasn't going to let this bring him down further, he was going to fix this. He would show them they didn't need to fear him. He would show them that they could be friends, and show them how much the cold of winter could be fun and he wasn't going to need anybody's help to do so!  
And bit by bit he would fix everything that wasn't right; and he told himself he _will_ be happy. He just wanted _everyone_ to be _happy_. He promised he would never give up, no matter the size of the emotional storm in his mind...

Jack arrived at the other side of the world where morning would soon be there to wake the children; and he would make sure it would be to a fresh snowfall.  
The time of year was getting warmer now, but it was still cool enough for snow, and as he flew above buildings snowflakes slowly started dancing around him. He laughed softly and landed in the street of a small city. He had believers here; friends. But also, one believer who had... screamed and ran home when he saw Jack Frost for the first time. This would be a good place to start, he thought.  
Once the sun had risen he'd created a beautiful white world where kids didn't have school and could come and play with him outside. Very soon there were children running outside as they quickly threw on scarves and woollen hats and gloves ordered on by parents. Laughter began to fill the now snow blocked streets and those who saw Jack cheered and ran towards him. Only... not _all_ of them came running to him. In fact, it wasn't just one child who stood still at the entrance of his home, there were about five children who stopped in their tracks as they set eyes on him, and Jack's bright smile faltered for a second with unease.

"Hey guys!" He greeted those who came up to him, smiling brightly down at them. They greeted him and thanked him for the school-less day and asked what they would be doing. A couple of them began to playfully fight over a snowball fight or skating, and Jack chuckled and knelt down to their hight.

"Snowball fight!" A blond girl began jumping up and down.

"I wanna go skating!" the raven haired boy in a red beanie shouted back.

"Snowballs!"

"Skating!

"Snowballs snowballs snowballs!"

"How about both?" They all cheered happily, and he put his hands up as he tried to calm them down.  
"But _first_ , I just wanna ask you guys something, 'kay?"

"... Okay. What is it?" One of the girls asked, looking at him with big curious brown eyes.

"Well, you see those other kids over there?" He looked towards the three boys and two girls who seemed close to going back inside as they whispered to each other, staying close to the doors to the apartments where they lived.  
"Why... why do they seem so scared?" The kids who had flocked around him looked over their shoulders and back at Jack.

"They... I... I don't know if I should say; I don't want to make you mad..."

"What? I won't be mad. You can tell me."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." The little girl smiled shyly and turned once more to look at them.

"That one boy, Callum? He said that... he said you were a monster. That you wanted to trick all of us and that you wanted to freeze all of us and eat us for dinner. But I don't believe him! I know you're really nice! I said so, but he wouldn't listen... And his little sister and those others, he scared them with his stupid stories of you and made them too scared to want to play with you anymore..." Jack's eyes widened and his smile was now gone.

"But... _why?_ "

"I... I don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry 'bout it, okay?" He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"Just give me a sec guys, I'm gonna go see if I can talk to them; I don't want them scared... Why don't you guys start building up snowballs and making teams while I go see if they'll join in, 'kay?" They nodded and he stood as they began choosing teams. He walked over to the other children who's eyes grew when they saw him come closer. He held up his hands and smiled.  
"Hey, I hear you lot are scared of me? I... I don't know why, but whatever it is that made you feel that way, I promise I don't want to hurt you. I'm only here because I like playing out here with you kids. It's fun. I'm a Guardian, not a... not a-"

"Nightmare?" one of the boys, the dark brown haired one who the girl before called Callum, the one who had been scared the first time he saw him, the one who not long before that had walked through him, said the word shakily and low; and it somehow made Jack shiver.

"Y-yeah. I'm not _that_."

"You are to us." Jack frowned.

"But, why? What did I do?"

"You're bad. You want to hurt us..!" he replied. A girl with long wavy brown hair and blue eyes, maybe around five, was at Callum's side. She looked up at Jack and he recognized her as one of the children he had played with here before. She turned to look at Callum.

"But... big brother..."

"No, Stacy! I told you he's dangerous! Mum said we don't talk to strangers, remember?"

"But Jack is really nice and I know him... I still don't understand!" He pushed his sister behind himself, ignoring what she said.

"We won't listen to you! You're evil!" he shouted and Jack's eyes went wide. He didn't think anybody had ever called him that before.

"...What?"

"I... I don't think he's evil; that sounds really mean..." one of the other boys said.

"It doesn't matter! _He's_ mean! Do you want him to eat you?!"

"...No." The small brunet boy looked like he might cry.

"Stop this already! I've never done anything bad to any of you..! I'm a Guardian... The Guardian of fun..." He walked to the brunette boy and kneeled down to his hight.  
"I swear I'll never hurt you; any of you. You're name was Charley, right? I remember that time we played together with some of your friends; we played a prank on that bossy old teacher of yours; made her _sooo_ mad. She had no idea what was going on, it was hilarious! You remember that?" The boy nodded as he wiped at his eyes; he was nervous of Jack, but not scared like the other boy.  
"Charley, I swear on all the fun in the world that I am hear to protect all children and the fun in your lives; it's my duty as a Guardian. I will _never_ hurt you; and I'm so not gonna _eat_ you. Blerk!" He stuck out his tongue, scrunching up his face in disgust, then smiled brightly, and the boy smiled back, covering his mouth as he giggled.  
Jack stood back up and turned to look at them all.  
"So listen guy's, Nightmares aren't my thing, that's... That's the Boogieman's job, not mine. I promise."

"Pff, the Boogieman doesn't exist." Jack looked at Callum with wide eyes, feeling a little bad for Pitch as those words hit close to home, but didn't say anything.  
"But you exist, and we can't trust you. I don't care what all of you think. Come on Stace, we're going back inside." Turning away, pulling his sister along with him as she sadly waved her goodbye, they went back inside. Jack stared their way, unsure of what just happened. The boy had called him evil; he'd called Jack a _Nightmare_ of all things... How could he talk of a nightmare as being a living creature like that, be so full of fear, and not believe in the Boogieman? It, it didn't seem right somehow. This whole thing wasn't right. Maybe... did he have an intense nightmare... involving Jack? But how... Jack was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tug at the sleeve of his hoodie. Looking down he saw Charley's green eyes staring up at him.

"Callum's stupid... don't be sad." Jack smiled down at him.

"Let's go play." The three remaining children around him smiled before following him over to the others.  
He played with the children for a while, longer than he would normally play with one group of kids before going elsewhere; he just wanted to forget and have fun. And he wanted to make sure they would have the best time; to remember him as he really was, and not what rumours made him to be...

A couple of days later, after having visited a couple more of his new believers who had been scared when first seeing him, the same as Callum, he'd managed only to convince one that he would never hurt them and that he was only there to have fun. But also, he'd found that a few of his previous believer, who once were happy to see him, had succumb to the rumours and the fear, still believing but no longer wanting to go near him...  
He decided to have a break and just relax on his own. He needed to clear his mind, so he went to a northern forest and walked around making the snow thicken; though no matter the beautiful tranquillity of the place, he just couldn't seem to find any peace.  
Not too far away, hiding behind the trees, Pitch watched him.  
The boy seemed... down. Every now and then he would stop walking and just, _stare_ at something, for anywhere between one and thirty minutes, before just walking on to who knows where again. Odd behaviour indeed. Odd behaviour that had gone on for far to long. Pitch needed to put a stop to this.  
When Jack stopped in front of a frozen stream to stare down at it, Pitch decided to make his move.

"Deep in thought, are we?" His voice echoed all over, and Jack flinched before turning around, trying to see where the man was hiding.

"What do _you_ want."

"A bad time, is it?" Jack sighed. Looking back down at the stream, he prodded it with his staff.

"You could say that..."

"I wonder what could it be that is bothering the _great_ Jack frost, _Guardian_ of _fun?_ "

" _Shut up_. It's non of your business."

"Well pardon me for posing a question." Walking out of the shadows, he appeared on the other side of the narrow frozen body of water. Jack looked up; backing away he raised his staff and pointed it at the taller man.

"Why are you here..."

"I... I was passing through and noticed you moping around." He'd followed him when he saw that he was sad and couldn't take his eyes away...  
"I'm merely curious, that is all." He wanted to make the sadness go away, hold him, make him better...  
Lowering his staff, Jack looked at him suspiciously.  
He wasn't in the mood to be seeing this man again right now... Seeing Pitch again, all of his questions that he had put aside were surfacing again. But he didn't want them to... He couldn't do this right now...  
"It seems you've thickened the snow a bit much, don't you think? Wouldn't the _cute little creatures_ who live in this forest have a hard time foraging? Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Pitch said with mock worry, arms behind his back as he looked sideways at the ground.

"Do you want something from me? Is that why you seem to keep reappearing?" Pitch turned his gaze to Jack, staring, unmoving and silent.  
"Is that why you _saved_ me..?" Pitch's face was blank as he stared in to the boy's blue eyes.  
" _'I couldn't bare to let you fall'_ you said; what was _that_ suppose to mean?" Jack's grip tightened on his staff; why did everything have to be so hard? Why couldn't he just get a single clear answer?  
"How long are you going to stare at me like that? Why won't you just answer me?!" Pitch still didn't answer; he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Did he want something from Jack? _What_ did he want from him..? He... He just wanted... _Jack_...  
Jack scoffed and shook his head.  
"Whatever... Fuck you." Turning away, Jack began to walk back through the trees. Pitch watched the back of his head as he got further away, until he flew up in to the sky and out of sight.  
He wanted to touch that soft white hair, _caress it_ , run his fingers through it whilst whispering soothing things in to the boy's ear to wipe away his unease.  
But for now, he would wait; wait until Jack fell asleep once again.  
So he could take a lock of that snowy hair.  
So he could _touch_ it whenever he wanted...  
Smell the boy's sent whenever he so pleased...  
He wanted _Jack_ ,  
every  
part  
of  
him...  
But for now...  
a little  
 _piece_  
would do.  
Wouldn't it?

* * *

Eventually here we have part 3! (wut r titles o-o; )  
Sorry this took so long! I would have had it out a lot sooner but then shit hit the fan...  
I've... not been in the best of places lately. So I'm finding it hard to concentrate on all of my fanfics. But I promise I won't leave any of my BlackIce stories unfinished!

So here you get to see a little more deeply in to Jack's mind and learn that he is actually not as happy as he appears...  
And that Pitch's thoughts go from sorta' normal to total creep in the span of a second. O-O  
But I think that might have already been obvious.

Thanks for reading!  
Sorry this probably isn't the most interesting of chapters... please leave a comment and tell me what you think~  
Love you guys~


End file.
